Dreamy Cherry Blossoms
by mitchkat1
Summary: Rin is spending the summer with her Aunt who lives in the middle of nowhere. One night, she hears the sound of beautiful music that comes from the other side of the forest near her Aunt's property. She follows the sound and meets a talented boy named Len. The two create a friendship, that slowly transforms into something more, but other factors will try to keep the two apart.


**Hello guys, I'm not dead. I wanted to apologize right now for not updating my other stories. It's been months I know. Life has been so busy because of school and track. I was so close to breaking the track 800m record, but then I got injured and life became really hectic. But school is over in less than a month and track is over, so I have a lot more time. I've also been working on a lot of MMD work, and that's been taking up some time too. But here is my apology: I"M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! **

**And now for a story that I hope makes up for my long absence. It probably doesn't, but at least I tried. It 's a story inspired by the Rin and Len song "Dreamy Cherry Blossoms". It's like a loose interpretation of the song set in a modern setting. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and feel free to scold me for my tardiness. **

* * *

**Month 1 Week 1 Day 1**

With a small sigh, I laid down on the large bed in one of my Aunt's guest bedrooms. The sun's bright rays came through the window, making the room unbearably hot. The air was stuffy and the humidity was fierce. It seemed like a typical summer day for a place out in the middle of nowhere.

My Aunt's house isn't the typical home. It's an old Japanese style home with the sliding door, tatami mats, the extremely long halls, and all that stuff. But because it's old, it has no real air condition or heat, which means the summers are brutal, and the winters are like living in Antarctica. Somehow my Aunt finds an old place like this still inhabitable. She refuses to move because this house has been in the family for centuries, or so she says. If I was her, I'd sell it in a heartbeat.

You might be wondering what I'm doing here, knowing that I hate it so much. It's all thanks to my stupid mother who thought it would be a good idea to bond with my family. I don't know why that means I have to stay here for the next 3 months with my brother, and not to mention my other cousins. It's going to be chaos with this many people in one house, no matter how huge it is. Not to mention the nearest store is like 30 minutes away and there's nothing to do.

With another sigh, I sat up and searched through my backpack, which I had set next to the bed. I pulled out my phone and checked to see if I had any new messages. None. I bet it's because all my friends are off having fun and enjoying their summers the normal way. Going to the movies, to the pool, and dating all kinds of hot guys. I can't do any of that stuff here.

A message flashed on my phone's screen. _10% Battery Remaining. _"Shoot," I hissed, as I grabbed my phone charger. Now I just have to find an outlet. This house has some, but not nearly enough. I stepped out of my stuffy bedroom, and was relieved to find that the hallways were a bit cooler. "Now where's an outlet," I muttered, as I set off in search of an electric power source.

I wandered throughout the large house, until I finally found an outlet in the kitchen. "Thank goodness," I sighed, as I quickly plugged in my phone. That was a close one. Knowing that I had a couple hours until my phone was done charging I decided that I might as well look around a bit more.

From outside I could hear the wild screams of some of my cousins. I looked out one of the small kitchen windows and saw my two youngest cousins, Yuki and Oliver, running around in circles. My older brother Rinto was out there too and he was playing with them. I could also one of my older cousins, Miku, swinging in a tire swing attached to a ginormous Japanese Cherry tree (the kind that grows cherry blossoms). Pushing her was a tall boy with blue hair who I had never seen before. I assumed that he was Miku's boyfriend. She had always been the popular and sociable type.

The scene was slightly romantic. Miku laughed as her boyfriend pushed her higher and higher on the swing. The wind knocked cherry blossoms from the trees and they gracefully floated down around the young couple. It was like a scene from a cheesy movie, but it was still kind of cute. I decided to join everyone out back because it seemed that they were all having more fun than I was.

When I entered the backyard I was greeted by the cheers of my two cousins. "Rin! Rin!" they hollered as they came running over to me. "Do you want to play hide and seek with us?" Yuki asked in a sweet voice. With a smile, I happily agreed. What can I say? I'm a sucker for little kids. They can turn my entire mood right around, especially Yuki. She might be annoying sometimes, but she sure is cute.

"You're it!" she cried, as she and Oliver sprinted off in different directions. Rinto also ran into hiding, along with Miku and her boyfriend. I guess everyone is playing now. With a smile, I covered my eyes and started to count in a loud voice. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8...9…10… Ready or not here I come!"

I ran off to look for everyone. First I checked behind all the trees. I found Yuki and Oliver, just as I had expected. Little kids aren't the greatest at hide and seek, though they'd like to think they are. They're too simple-minded and can never find good hiding spots. Now the problem is finding Rinto, Miku, and Miku's boyfriend.

I started to look for Miku, and Oliver and Yuki trailed behind me. They decided that they would be my "partners". The three of us found ourselves on the side of the large home, and we still hadn't found anyone after half an hour. Suddenly, Yuki let out a yell and pointed to a large group of bushes that were hidden in a corner. "Rin! There's a monster in there!" she yelped, as she ran towards me. "A monster?" I asked.

I walked up to the bushes, and slowly spread them apart. There was no monster sitting there, but instead Miku who was kissing her boyfriend in ways I didn't know you could kiss people. The noises they had been making must have sounded like a monster's to Yuki.

"Hey you two," I scolded. "Get a room or something!" Miku detached her face from her boyfriend's and gave me a playful frown. "Come on, Rin," she pouted. "Just because you can't get a boyfriend doesn't mean you should ruin my fun." Did I mention that Miku can sometimes be an annoying jerk? I didn't? Well, she is.

Miku's boyfriend helped her stand up, and then he turned to me. "Sorry to scare her," he said, apologetically. "I'm Kaito by the way."

"Rin," I said, feeling rude if I didn't introduce myself in return. "I'm Miku's cousin. I'm staying here for the next few months."

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then, won't we?" Kaito winked. With a smile, Kaito grabbed Miku and the two of them left to go back into the house. Well, I guess they're done with hide and seek. I noticed that sun was starting to set. We hadn't been playing for that long, but we must have started in the late afternoon.

"Why don't you two go inside?" I suggested to Yuki and Oliver. "It's getting late, and you two should probably eat dinner and get to bed. I'll go find Rinto on my own." Yuki and Oliver happily agreed since there would be food. The two of them skipped into the house to go ask my Aunt for dinner.

That left me looking around for Rinto. My enthusiasm to play instantly vanished. I wanted to go inside and text Gumi or something. But I felt bad just leaving Rinto out here, because knowing him he would hide forever unless someone found him. He really is the most irresponsible 17-year old I know.

_- 1 Hour Later - _

After an hour of looking, I still couldn't find Rinto. Where the hell could he be hiding? I bet he hid inside the house and is in there watching TV or something right now. I turned to return to the house, and I realized that I had wandered really far away from it. I mean, it was still within seeing distance, but now I was close to a forest that I hadn't even noticed when I got here.

The forest was filled with Japanese Cherry trees. The last bits of sunshine poked, creating a picture perfect scene. Though it was pretty, I was kind of hungry and wanted to eat. All this running around had also made me tired. Not to mention that I was covered in dirt and grime.

I started to walk away when I heard the faint sound of something coming from within the forest. "Huh?" I said, aloud as I turned back towards the forest. The sound continued and it sounded like an instrument. I couldn't figure out which instrument though. The sound slowly changed into beautiful music. Various sounds joined together to become a harmonious song. Even someone like me, who preferred upbeat music as opposed to that classical stuff, found it beautiful.

I walked a few steps into the forest. I wonder who's playing that music. Thinking that dinner and a shower could wait a bit, I followed the sound of the music into the forest. The music gradually got louder as I continued deeper and deeper into the forest.

Suddenly, I found myself in a clearing. There was a large house, similar to my Aunt's there. I could see a small dirt road that came up to the house and ran through the forest, probably to a major road or something. I guess other people like to live in seclusion too.

I stepped a bit farther into the house's yard and the music stopped. There was a different sound now. It was the sound of footsteps, which were getting louder and louder…

"Who are you?" a voice asked from behind me. I screamed, as I quickly turned around with my hands in the air. "Don't touch me!" I screamed, thinking that I was about to be attacked or something.

"I'm not going to hurt you," a soothing voice said. I lowered my hands and took a look at the person who was talking to me. It took all my might not to drop dead right there. A hot boy with blonde hair pulled back into a small ponytail and eyes the color of the ocean was standing there. He was more beautiful than any celebrity or model I had ever seen.

In his hand was a small violin and in the other was the bow. I noticed that he was dressed rather nicely. He was wearing nice pants, a white shirt, and a black tie. Why would someone dress this fancy if they lived in the middle of nowhere?

"Um, who are you?" the boy asked again. "O-Oh," I stuttered, feeling my face turn bright red. "I'm Rin. Rin Kagamine. I'm staying with my Aunt who lives in the house on the other side of those woods." The boy looked a bit confused when I told him that my Aunt lived only a few minutes walk away.

'I'm sorry to have intruded on your property," I apologized. "I heard someone playing music and well, I just wanted to know who was playing it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," the boy laughed. "I've never had an audience before anyways. Do you want to hear another song?" A bit surprised that the boy wasn't upset, and I nodded my head. "I'd like that very much," I replied.

The boy brought the violin to his chin, and began to play. The soft notes of the violin seemed to float around the boy as he played. He had such concentration and he didn't seem to mess up anything at all. The song he played seemed sad, though it had no words. And as he played, the cherry blossoms fell around him, making him seem all the more handsome.

When his song was finished, I clapped and gave him a smile. "That was very pretty," I smiled. "I've never heard a song like that before."

"Really?' he asked. "This is the only type of music my father allows in the house. He's kind of strict that way."

"That sounds suckish," I replied. "I mean your music is amazing and all, but wouldn't it get boring after a while?"

"It does," the boy sighed. "But those are my father's rules."

"It sounds like you have a strict dad…err…" I stopped, not knowing the boy's name.

"Len," he said introducing himself. "Len Kamui." The name suited him so wonderfully. It just seemed to fit his personality, though I've only known him for a matter of minutes.

"My father has high hopes for me, and he doesn't want my mind focused on anything else," Len sighed. "I suppose it is all for the best though." His face seemed sad. From the way he was dressed and from what he sad about his father, I was starting to put together pieces of the puzzle. He seemed to be one of those rich kids who were forced into living their parents' dreams with lives that amounted to no more than pleasing somebody. That was a sad existence to live.

"Hey," I said, quietly. "If you're okay with it, you could come over to my Aunt's house tomorrow and I could show you some of my music. Does that sound fun?" Len smiled, but nodded his head in disagreement.

"My father doesn't like when I leave the house. He believes that I will get distracted. In fact, if he knew that I was out here talking to you, he'd be very angry. He's sensitive about my friends and other people that I meet," Len explained.

My heart sank. I was so excited to spend some more time with him. Right now I felt happy just talking to him, and I didn't want this feeling to leave. However, I felt myself getting angry at Len's dad. He sounds like an ass.

"Look at me," Len chuckled. "I must be boring you with my life. I'm sure you have better things to be doing anyways."

"No!" I blurted out. "Actually I'm having a lot of fun talking to you right now. More fun than I would be having at my Aunt's place." My cheeks turned red as I spoke. "And if you can't come over tomorrow, could I come here instead?"

Len was silent for a moment, as he considered my request. "I'm sure if we're quiet, father wouldn't be able to catch us. So, come tomorrow right after it gets dark. We can meet each other in this same spot."

"That'd be great!" I smiled. He smiled in return, and my face turned even redder. I was about to speak again, when a harsh voice yelled from the house.

"Len! What are you doing? I don't hear the violin?" the voice boomed. I could see the silhouette of a tall man coming towards us. I assumed that he was Len's dad.

"You need to leave," Len said in a hurried voice. "If he catches you, you won't be able to come back again." I nodded, and quickly hurried back towards the forest, but not before I heard Len whisper to me, "I'm very glad to have met you, Rin."

* * *

**Month 1 Week 1 Day 2**

When I had gotten back to my Aunt's yesterday, she was pretty upset, since I came back really late. But she was happier to see that I was okay. She thought I had been eaten by a dinosaur or something. Rinto had been hiding in the house the entire time, as I had expected. I would've been outside looking for him for a long time if I was a good sister (which I'm not).

I waited through the next with anticipation for the night time. I spent most of the day texting my best friend Gumi about Len and the "date" I had with him tonight. I decided to tell no one else about seeing Len because they might tell his dad.

**From: Gumi**

**To: Rin**

**Ask him out! **

**From: Rin**

**To: Gumi**

**I can't do that! He'll get in trouble. Besides I don't think I like him like that. I think. **

**From: Gumi**

**To: Rin**

**You're no fun (=_=) **

Though Gumi has always been eager when it comes to romance, I didn't think she was wrong. I kind of wanted to ask Len out, though I knew that he could never actually go anywhere with me. I don't even know if he's even allowed to leave his house! Plus, is it even okay to ask someone out if you've known them for less than 24 hours? I'm not good at this stuff, but I know someone who might be. But can I risk asking her?

I stepped out of my bedroom, and found Miku in hers, texting on her phone. The faces she was making made me think that she was texting her boyfriend. I quietly knocked on her door. Miku looked up from her phone, and was confused to see me.

"Do you need something?" Miku asked, as she turned back to her phone. "I have a question," I said. "Is it okay to like…umm… ask out someone, even if you haven't none them for like a really long time?"

"Why Rinny," Miku smiled. "Are you asking for dating advice?"

"No!" I protested, as my face turned red. "I was just wondering."

"Rin, you don't have to lie to me," Miku said. "I'm not going to hold anything against you. It's about time you started crushing on someone." My face turned even redder. Miku giggled a bit, and set her phone down. "Now tell me everything."

I poured out everything to Miku, even though I didn't mean to. She seemed to genuinely wanted to help me, and I needed her help. As embarrassing as it was, I just couldn't help it.

"So do you like this guy?" Miku asked. "N-no," I stuttered back. "We're just friends." Miku stared me down for a moment, and then said one simple word, "Len." My body shivered for a brief moment and my cheeks were redder than a tomato. "You definitely like him," she observed. For once I didn't argue with her, because deep down I knew she was right.

"Now let's get you ready for tonight," Miku said. "If he's as amazing as you make him out to be, then you want to make yourself look twice as good." I sat down on Miku's bed, as she rummaged through her closet. She pulled out a pink sundress that was the color of the cherry blossoms outside.

"You'd look cute in this," Miku said, as she handed me the dress. "Now don't forget, make sure you wash your face, put on some makeup, and fix your hair before you go." I nodded, and headed back to my bedroom.

I checked the clock and noticed that it was 8:00 already. I have to meet Len in less than hour! The sun was already starting to go down. I quickly slipped into the pink dress and ran into the bathroom. I tied up my bow as best I could, and put on a bit of Miku's makeup. I grabbed a pair of white shoes that I had brought along and ran out the door. Miku promised to cover for me so that my Aunt wouldn't suspect anything.

I ran as fast as I could through the forest as the sun slowly disappeared. As I got halfway through the forest, I heard the sound of a violin. It must be Len. I ran even faster, and soon I came to Len's house. I was about to enter the clearing, when I heard the voice of Len's father. He was talking with Len, who was holding his violin in his hands. The conversation seemed to be taking a turn for the worse though.

"No!" he yelled. "That obviously is not right! You are playing it all wrong! Your mother would be ashamed to hear you play this shit." I poked my head out from behind a tree, and watched in horror as Len's father smacked Len in the face. Len fell to the ground, and almost on top of his violin. His father growled and headed back towards the house.

As soon as he disappeared, I raced out of the forest to help Len stand up. "Are you okay?" I asked, almost crying. "He hit you so hard."

"It's fine," Len said, as he slowly stood up. "It's nothing I'm not used to." He looked up to me, and his eyes widened. "Y-You look really nice," he said. I felt my cheeks become red. "Well, since you're dressed so fancy," I replied. "I thought I should do the same."

"Well you look wonderful," Len said, as he regained his composure. "By the way," I started, changing the subject. "What was he saying about your mother? Is she as tough on you as he is?" I was worried that both of Len's parents were mean and slightly abusive. Len gave a sad smile, and grabbed my hand. He pulled me along the edge of the property until we reached a small patch of flowers.

In the middle of the flowers was a stature of a beautiful woman who had long hair and a slim figure. The statue had a warm face that seemed so loving. The person who made the statue had captured the essence of this woman perfectly. Belong the statue was a plaque. I leaned closer to read it.

_In Loving Memory of Luka Kamui._

_A Mother, a Wife, and a Friend_

I felt bad instantly, as I realized that this woman had been Len's mom. And she was dead. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't know."

"It's okay," Len smiled. "I wanted her to meet you anyways." Len sat down in the flowers, and I sat down beside him.

"Mother, this is Rin," Len started speaking. He spoke to the sky, but he spoke as if his mother was right there beside us. He began to tell her about how I came over yesterday for the first time and soon I was talking to her right along with him. After we finished talking to Len's mother, we stood up and I noticed that the moon was out and it was very late.

"I think I should go home," I said sadly. "My Aunt and brother are going to flip if I'm home to late." Len nodded sadly. He grabbed my hand, and brought it to his face. He gave it a small kiss, and I turned beet red.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," he said. "Would you like to do this again tomorrow?"

"It's a date," I giggled, as he let go of my hand. He walked away towards his house, and I disappeared into the forest, my heart beating rapidly.

* * *

**Month 2 Week 2 Day 5**

It's been over a month, and Len and I have met each other every night since the beginning of the summer. It was the highest point of my day every day. I was always excited to see him, and he always seemed happy to see me. We saw each other on the hottest days and the rainiest days.

Some days Len would come out covered in bruises from his father's abuse. If Len didn't perform correctly or if he neglected his practiced, his father became more than angry. Yet, Len would always come out to see me. He would try to cover his bruises and put on a smile for me.

It was because of this closeness that the two of us became closer and closer everyday. The friendship that we had formed was starting to transform into something more. As Miku explained to me, it was a "perfect love". I liked him, and Miku was sure that he liked me in return. I stopped denying the possibility that I like him, and I embraced it.

Tonight, I planned to confess to Len. With Miku's help, I had decided that it was the time to tell him. What's the worst thing that could happen? Even if he rejected me, I believe that our friendship would still stand strong.

As nightfall came, I changed into some shorts and a cute t-shirt. Len seemed to like it more when I dressed casually because I think it helped him keep in touch with the world that his father rarely let him enter.

I left my bedroom and told my Aunt that I was leaving. She had eventually figured out that I had been sneaking out every night, and she demanded an explanation. When I told her, she didn't object. She said that she had met Len's father a few times and knew how cold of a man he was. She encouraged me to give Len support and happiness in his life, since she believed that his father's actions were really hurting him internally.

I took the path through the forest to Len's. My constant footsteps had created a path in the forest where all the grass was flattened. In less than a few minutes, I arrived at Len's home and he was there waiting for me, as he had been since the beginning.

"You look cute tonight," Len smiled, as she walked towards me. "You look pretty handsome yourself," I laughed in return. Len took my hand and the two of us walked to his mother's grave, our usual conversation spot. It was far enough from the house, so his father couldn't hear us.

It was at this spot where we learned all about each other. He learned about my idiot brother, Gumi, and everything about my school and hometown, which he promised to come visit someday. In turn, he told me about his mother, his father, and if I was lucky, he would play his violin for me.

Tonight, the two of us sat down as usual, but Len's usual smile had disappeared. "Is something wrong?" I asked, recognizing that something as bothering him. "Well," he sighed. "My father has been getting very suspicious, since he caught me leaving the house after dark a couple of days ago. And he's threatening to send me to a prestigious school in the country because he believes that I'm getting too distracted from my goals."

"You can't leave!" I said, holding back tears. I didn't want him to leave me, though I knew in the back of my mind that I would be leaving at the end of the summer. "I believe that it's an empty threat," Len said, trying to comfort me. "But I can't be too careful. That's why you can't come for at least another week."

This news wasn't any better, but it was a better alternative to Len leaving completely. "O-Okay," I mumbled, letting a single tear fall from my eyes. "Don't cry," Len said. He brought his hand up and wiped the tear from my face. "It's only for a week, and then you can come back." I nodded with a sad smile.

The rest of the night was spent in silence. Neither of us said anything. Instead we just enjoyed sitting there next to each other. My confession would have to wait for another time, but I was willing to wait.

* * *

**Month 2 Week 3 Day 5**

A week had passed, and I was ready to return to Len's. A week had been too long to wait. I was worried how I would make it through the school year without him, but I guess Gumi could help me through it. I had practiced my confession so that nothing would go wrong.

The moment the sun disappeared, I was there waiting at the edge of the forest. To my surprise, Len was nowhere to be found. I wandered closer to his house, wondering if he was maybe there. But he wasn't there either.

Starting to become nervous, I walked to the house and up to the door. I was about to knock on it, when I pulled my hand back. What would happen if I did? Would his father forbid us from seeing each other again? I decided against knocking. Instead I tried to peak through the windows.

I walked along the side of the house until I came across a decent sized window. I squinted my eyes as I looked through the window. The house seemed to be empty. There wasn't a lick of furniture. It looked as if the house was uninhabited. It felt a lump form in my throat, and tears start to form. No… He couldn't have.

I ran around the house, looking in every window. Everyone held the same result. Emptiness. I could think of one final place to look. I ran towards Len's mother's grave and tripped into the bed of flowers. I noticed that sticking out from the plaque was a piece of paper.

I quickly grabbed it and opened it. As I read it, my suspicions were confirmed, and my tears started to fall as I read further and further.

_Dear Rin,_

_By the time you're reading this, my father has probably already taken me out of here and to that school I had told you about before. I'm sorry for not telling you, but I didn't know how. It hurts me so much to leave because I really like you. I promise that I will see you again someday._

_Len_

I was sobbing now, and the only thing giving me comfort were the flowers around his mother's grave. I sat down and cried. I held the note tight to my chest, wondering how Len and I would ever meet again. There was no way to contact him. He didn't have a cellphone that I could call, or an email address so I could send him some mail. I didn't even get an address.

As I started to pull myself together, I quickly returned home. My face was red from crying and the moment I walked into the house, Miku and my Aunt knew that something was wrong. They both tried to comfort me as I explained that Len was gone. I began to cry again, and even Yuki and Oliver came over to comfort me.

It felt like my world was slowly breaking. Imagine losing the thing you treasured most, and you had no way to get it back. That was how I felt. I cried and cried and cried, until I had cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Month 3 Week 1 Day 2**

Today is my last staying at my Aunt's. My mom and dad are coming to pick Rinto and me up. Rinto has been trying to comfort me because he also knows about me and Len. He has actually been acting like an acceptable big brother lately.

I waited outside my Aunt's house with my few bags and Rinto standing beside me. Secretly, I was glad to be leaving. Every time I saw the forest in the back, I felt a twinge of sadness. I was constantly reminded that Len was gone and I never got the chance to tell him good-bye.

I saw my parents' car roll around the corner and into my Aunt's driveway. My mom came out with open arms and gave both Rinto and me a hug. "I missed you so much," she smiled. "Did you both have fun?" My dad grabbed our bags and put them in the car. My mom continued to pester the two of us about what we did over the summer. I mentioned nothing about Len because I knew that it would only upset me more.

Soon the car started to drive away, and my Aunt's house became smaller and smaller. As it became smaller, my worries began to as well. I was going back home, wasn't I? Didn't that mean I could leave everything behind here and go on with my life? I would be returning to what was familiar to me. I could forget all of this. This surreal experience that seemed to be a scene from a romance angst movie, and I was all too ready to forget about all of it. I'm sure Len wouldn't mind. I will probably becoming nothing more than a faint memory in his mind anyway.

My Aunt's house was no longer and sight and neither were the large Japanese Cherry trees that surrounded it. The car ride home would be long, so I let myself drift off to sleep. And with this sleep I hoped to forget about the problems plaguing me.

* * *

**3 Months 3 Weeks 3 Days Later **

"Rin," someone whispered into my ear, as the poked my shoulder. "Rin."

"What?" I yawned, as I lifted my head up off my desk. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night because of all the homework my stupid teachers gave out. I'm struggling to stay away right now.

"C'mon pay attention," my best friend, Gumi, said, poking me multiple times. Does she think that is going to actually help me stay awake? I mumbled gibberish and sat my head back down on my desk. I tried to close my eyes, but this time my other friend, Meiko, was trying to bother me.

"There's a new transfer student," Meiko said, hoping that this would convince me to stay awake. "Aren't you excited? I heard it's a guy. Maybe he'll be cute."

"So what if he is?" I replied. "That's not going to help me catch up on the hours I've missed of sleep." Meiko pouted and turned to Gumi. "I give up. Let's just let her sleep." Gumi sighed in defeat and turned back to her bell-work.

The bell rang a few minutes later signaling the official start of classes. It woke me up, so I couldn't fall back asleep. I wasn't fully awake though. My head was still resting on my desk, and my mind wasn't ready to function.

My teacher, Mr. Kiyoteru, entered the classroom with a grin. That was nothing out of the ordinary. That guy comes to school every day and looks like he's just seen a mountain of unicorns and rainbows. It gets kind of annoying because he's always so enthusiastic about learning and the rest of the class just wants to go home.

"I'm sure you all heard about our new transfer student," Mr. Kiyoteru started. "I'd like him to introduce himself to all of you. Treat him as you would treat each other."

I heard the footsteps of someone enter the room, but I didn't bother to look up. Around me all the girls began to whisper.

"Look at him!'

"He's so cool"

Gumi leaned over to me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want to pay attention," she chided. "This guy seems like someone even you'd want to be friends with." Sighing, I looked up just to appease Gumi. I looked at the boy who was standing beside Mr. Kiyoteru.

My heart stopped. He was wearing the school uniform, like all the other boys. His hair was tied up in a small golden ponytail and his eyes were the color of the ocean. I wanted to cry, to laugh, and to yell all at the same time. My mind was in a daze.

"Hello," the boy said. "I just moved here, and I'm living with my Aunt Lily. I enjoy taking walks, playing sports, and playing the violin."

"You forgot to tell everyone your name," Mr. Kiyoteru reminded the boy.

"Oh yeah," the boy smiled. His eyes scanned the classroom and landed on me. They stayed there and didn't dare to move. "My name is Len."

…

…

…

I couldn't move. My body just wouldn't. Was it him? Gumi gave me a confused look. "You okay?" she asked, as she snapped her fingers in front of me. I woke up from my daze, and muttered, "Yeah, I'm fine." The boy named Len took a seat in the front of the classroom, while I was seated in the very back. I would have to wait until the end of the day to get a chance to talk with him.

Every minute passed by like it was a thousand years. It was driving me crazy. Both Meiko and Gumi noticed that I was acting strange, but they weren't sure what to do about it. Finally the end of the day came, and the bell rang. Every student ran from the classroom, eager to go home. Only two people were left in the classroom. Me and Him.

He was sitting in his seat gathering up some papers. He had been given all the notes and papers that the class had gotten up until this point. And we were almost halfway through the school year, so it was a lot of stuff.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and slowly walked up to the desk. I didn't want to make a fool of myself. What if this wasn't him? I mean he looked similar and had similar hobbies, but Len lived with his father, not his aunt. And he didn't even give a last name, so this boy could really be anybody.

"Um, Hello?" I said, as I stepped in front of the boy. He looked up at me, and smiled. "Hello Rin," he said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

I dropped my backpack and started to cry. They weren't tears of sadness, but tears of pure joy. No words could describe the happiness I felt. It was I had found that one thing that I thought that I had lost forever.

Len stood, and hugged me. I could see a few tears falling from his eyes too. "I thought you had forgotten about me," he said sadly.

"No," I cried, hugging him even tighter. "I tried, but I just couldn't." I sniffled a bit, and wiped away some tears. "But how?" I asked. "How are you here?"

"My Aunt came to visit me and saw how badly my father treated me," Len smiled. "She got custody of me and now I live with her. She in a small town with a name that I knew was familiar, and that's why agreed to go live with her. And now I'm here with you."

"I missed you," I said, my lips forming a small smile. I had stated something that was completely obvious, but I wanted Len to hear me say it. Just so I made sure that he knew.

"I missed you too," he said, as he pulled out of the hug. "And I've waited too long to say this to you." Suddenly, his face came closer to me and his lips touched mine. He was kissing me!

"I love you," he whispered, as he pulled away for a brief moment. "I love you too," I smiled back.

* * *

**Very cheesy, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
